wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Patch 2.0.1
Outil d’interface de recherche de groupe *Un nouvel outil de recherche de groupe, destiné à aider les joueurs à trouver des groupes pour les donjons instanciés et les quêtes, est maintenant disponible. Cette interface offre aux joueurs la possibilité d’être ajoutés à un pool de joueurs qui recherchent également un groupe, dans le but d’accélérer le processus. De plus, les joueurs pourront chercher des membres supplémentaires quand ils ont déjà un groupe et cherchent simplement d’autres joueurs. Pour une vue d’ensemble de cette nouvelle interface, veuillez prendre un moment pour lire notre aperçu complet sur la Recherche de groupe. Général *Tous les personnages vont être crédités de leurs points de talents et auront accès à leurs nouveaux arbres de talents, y compris les nouveaux talents à 41 points. Plusieurs nouvelles techniques ont également été ajoutées pour chaque classe. *Tous les familiers reçoivent maintenant un pourcentage de l’armure, des dégâts des sorts, des résistances magiques, de la puissance d’attaque et de l’endurance de leur maître. *Les sorts de bas niveaux lancés par des personnages de hauts niveaux ne recevront plus qu’une partie des bonus de soins et de dégâts des sorts. *Les sorts de soins ou de dégâts sur la durée et les sorts canalisés ont été rééquilibrés pour recevoir un pourcentage approprié (plus élevé) des bonus de soins et de dégâts des sorts. *Les soins sur la durée de sources différentes peuvent maintenant se cumuler (i.e. plusieurs druides peuvent lancer Récupération sur la même cible). *Introduction de la « Résilience », une nouvelle propriété des objets. La résilience diminue les probabilités de subir des coups critiques, et réduit la quantité de dégâts subis en cas de coups critiques. **Les compétences d’armes ont maintenant les effets suivants : **Les compétences d’armes ne réduisent plus le pourcentage de dégâts perdus en cas d’éraflure. *Les personnages gagneront 0,1% de score de coup critique contre les monstres de niveau supérieur au leur par niveau de compétence d’arme. *En cas de lancement d’une amélioration sur une cible de faible niveau, le niveau approprié de l’amélioration sera automatiquement appliqué. *Les effets de contrôle des foules en JcJ sont limités à 12 secondes au lieu de leurs durées complètes, et avec une chance de résistance périodique. *Les personnages sous l’influence d’un Contrôle mental ou de la Coiffe de contrôle mental gnome ne perdent plus de points de faction. *Le client pour Macintosh a reçu plusieurs améliorations, notamment celles concernant les fonctionnalités multi-tâches (« multi-threading ») pour OpenGL sur les Macs Intel qui utilisent OS X 10.4.8 ou plus récent. JcJ *Refonte du système d’honneur **Remise à zéro des totaux de points d’honneur. **Les personnages peuvent afficher leur plus haut titre jamais atteint (accessible dans la feuille de personnage). **Les points d’honneur gagnés chaque jour peuvent maintenant être dépensés comme une forme de monnaie. **o Consultez l’onglet JcJ de votre feuille de personnage pour afficher les informations sur votre honneur. **Les récompenses de JcJ ne sont plus uniques. *Les marques d’honneur gagnées sur les champs de bataille ne sont plus échangeables contre de la réputation ou de l’honneur. On les utilise maintenant en plus des points d’honneur pour acheter des récompenses. *Deux nouvelles arènes sont ouvertes avec trois modes de jeu différents. **Matchs 2c2, 3c3 ou 5c5. **Les personnages peuvent accéder aux files d’attente via les PNJ gobelins à Hurlevent (Stormwind), Forgefer (Ironforge), Orgrimmar, Fossoyeuse (Undercity) et Gadgetzan. Chamans *Les chamans avec la spécialisation des talents appropriée peuvent maintenant porter des armes à une main dans chaque main. **Les armes en main droite et gauche peuvent toutes deux être affectées par les améliorations d’armes personnelles telles que Furie-des-vents. *La fonctionnalité de l’« Arme Croque-roc » a été modifiée. Il s’agit maintenant de dégâts à effet aléatoire au lieu d’un bonus net à la puissance d’attaque. *Les enchantements « Arme Furie-des-vents » et « Arme Croque-roc » ne bénéficient qu’à l’arme qui a reçu l’enchantement. Chasseurs *Les pièges peuvent être posés pendant le combat, mais ils nécessitent un temps d’armement de 2 secondes. *« Tir automatique » est désormais automatiquement activé si le chasseur sort du rayon de combat en mêlée quand il se trouve en combat contre sa cible. *1 point d’Agilité confère à présent 1 point de puissance d’attaque à distance. *« Tir automatique » est à présent remis à zéro lorsqu’on lance Visée. *Le bonus aux dégâts infligés de « La bête intérieure » est réduit à 10 %, mais la réduction du coût des sorts est maintenant de 20 %. *Poser « Piège givrant » fait désormais passer hors combat. Démonistes *La portée des sorts « Drain de vie » et « Drain de mana » a été augmentée. Druides *Le talent « Prompte guérison » comprend à présent le bonus aux soins des talents « Récupération améliorée » et « Récupération surpuissante ». *« Célérité féline » a été renommé « Célérité farouche ». Le pourcentage d’esquive s’applique maintenant aussi aux formes d’ours et d’ours redoutable. *« Éclats lunaire amélioré » ne comporte plus que deux rangs, pour un bonus respectivement de 5 % et 10 %. *« Essaim d’insectes » voit ses dégâts augmentés pour tous les rangs. Les coûts en mana des rangs 1 et 3 ont été augmentés. Les coûts en mana des rangs 4, 5 et 6 ont été diminués. *Le bonus d’« Instinct nourricier » devient permanent, mais est réduit à respectivement 25 % et 50 % de la Force. *La durée d’« Augure de clarté » est élevée à 30 minutes. *« Feu stellaire amélioré » devient « Focalisation céleste ». Il augmente désormais également la chance de résister aux interruptions dues aux dégâts pendant le lancement de Colère de 25/50/70 %. *« Frénésie sanglante » et « Fureur primitive » sont désormais combinées. *« Chef de la meute amélioré » ne comporte plus que deux rangs, pour un soin égal à respectivement 2 % et 4 % du total de points de vie. *« Traquenard » ne nécessite plus de se trouver derrière la cible. *Il est désormais possible d’utiliser « Écorce » lorsque l’on est étourdi. Guerriers *La génération de points de rage due aux dégâts infligés a été normalisée. **Tous les gains en rage font l’objet d’une moyenne avec la rage prévue par coup (ajustée à la vitesse de l’arme). Mages *« Nova de glace » (sort de l’élémentaire d’eau) a été renommé « Gel ». Objets *L’effet de « Double vue » a été modifié de sorte que la caméra zoome à présent vers un endroit à distance, au lieu d’afficher instantanément la vue à distance. Sont également affectés les objets Lunettes de détection ultra-spectroscopique et Longue-vue ornée ainsi que la technique de chasseur « Œil d’aigle ». *Les sorts peuvent maintenant nécessiter soit un totem soit un objet de type totem pour être lancés. Cela veut dire qu’un bâtonnet d’enchantement compte à présent aussi comme tous les bâtonnets d’enchantement de niveau inférieur, de sorte qu’il ne vous en faut plus qu’un seul au lieu de tous les six. Cela signifie aussi que la « trancheuse de Finkle » compte maintenant comme un couteau à dépecer. De même, plusieurs armes qui sont des pioches comptent dorénavant comme des pioches de mineur. *Les objets qui octroient des bonus, par exemple au pourcentage de coups critiques, ont été modifiés pour correspondre à un système de score de combat. *Tous les objets actuels confèrent exactement les mêmes bénéfices avec les scores au niveau 60 qu’avant le système de scores. *Les armes de jet ne s’utilisent plus par lots, mais de la durabilité est dépensée à la place. Une unité de durabilité est perdue par lancer, et les objets peuvent être réparés. *L’encadré d’aide du « grand bâton du Gardien » affiche à présent l’augmentation correcte du score de critique des sorts du groupe, qui est de 28. *Les objets utilisables depuis l’inventaire du joueur avec un temps de recharge voient maintenant leur temps de recharge mis à jour en temps réel. *Les joueurs ne peuvent plus vendre le « Cheval squelette bleu » aux marchands. *Les dégâts de l’effet aléatoire de l’objet « Servobras égaré » n’interrompent plus la technique de voleur « Suriner ». *Le « Crâne de malédiction imminente » a été modifié et augmente à présent la vitesse de course de 60% pendant 10 secondes, mais inflige des dégâts d’un montant égal à 60% de vos points de vie maximum et draine 60% de votre mana maximum en 10 secondes. *L’effet du « Lance-filet automatique » quand il se retourne contre le lanceur n’est plus interrompu par des dégâts. Métiers *Tous les objets d’artisanat crées jusqu’à présent ont reçu les caractéristiques appropriées fondées sur l’actuelle table de progression de niveau des objets de l’extension. *La plupart des objets confectionnés en Couture/Travail du cuir/Forge voient leur temps de création réduit. Le plafond de temps nécessaire pour confectionner un objet avec ces métiers est aligné sur la qualité et le niveau. **Nouvelles durées nécessaires à la création. ***Objets verts de niveau 31 et plus : au moins 8 sec. ***Objets bleus de niveau 31 et plus : au moins 15 sec. ***Objets violets de niveau 31 et plus : au moins 25 sec. *Le niveau de compétence détermine à présent quels objets vous pouvez désenchanter. **Compétence 1= Niveau 1-20 **Compétence 25= Niveau 20-25 **Compétence 50= Niveau 25-30 **Compétence 75= Niveau 30-35 **Compétence 100= Niveau 35-40 **Compétence 125= Niveau 40-45 **Compétence 150= Niveau 45-50 **Compétence 175= Niveau 50-55 **Compétence 200= Niveau 55-60 **Compétence 225= Niveau 60-65 *Les joueurs ne perdent plus l’objet s’ils tentent de le désenchanter sur un bateau quand l’écran de chargement apparaît. Interface utilisateur *Les options concernant les pierres de rencontre ont été supprimées des conversations avec les aubergistes en préparation au nouveau système de recherche de groupe. *IU RdG/RdC **Des ajouts ont été faits dans les astuces des écrans de chargements et astuces pour les nouveaux joueurs **Les pierres de rencontre fonctionnent à présent de façon similaire au sort d’invocation des démonistes. ***Le joueur sélectionne le membre du groupe qui doit être invoqué et clique-droit sur la pierre. Un deuxième membre du groupe clique ensuite sur le portail pour l’invoquer. *L’IU d’enchantement a été grandement améliorée. *L’IU de raid comporte maintenant un cadre pour le tank principal. *L’alerte de sort (barre de sort ennemie) **Est désactivée par défaut **Est activée dans les Options d’interface **Affiche la barre de sort de l’ennemi ciblé pendant son incantation. **Peut aussi être affichée en utilisant la fonctionnalité de la touche « V ». *La fouille automatique peut être activée en un seul clic dans les Options d’interface. *L’IU de la feuille de personnage indique maintenant plus précisément les caractéristiques en mêlée, à distance et avec les sorts. *Les joueurs peuvent à présent utiliser sur des objets qui sont dans leur barre d’action les sorts qu’on peut cibler sur des objets. Par exemple vous pouvez lancer « Nourrir le familier » et avoir la nourriture que vous destinez au familier dans l’une de vos barres d’action. *Les objets à moitié chargés ne peuvent plus être placés à l’Hôtel des ventes. *Une base de connaissances a été ajoutée à l’IU en jeu. **Base de données interrogeable de FAQ et problèmes fréquents. *Les trousseaux de clés ont été agrandis pour contenir plus d’objets supplémentaires de type « clé » et s’ajustent maintenant au nombre de clés en votre possession. *La technique de chasseur « Guérison du familier » devient maintenant rouge quand le familier est hors de portée. *Les joueurs peuvent maintenant désactiver les messages concernant les techniques dans le texte de combat flottant. *Les joueurs peuvent maintenant faire défiler leur liste des ignorés si elle s’étend sur plus d’une page. *Les encadrés d’aide des options d’affichage des Affaiblissements dissipables et Améliorations lançables précisent à présent qu’elles ne s’appliquent qu’aux groupes de raid affichés. *Des changements importants ont été apportés à la personnalisation de l’interface utilisateur. **Pour davantage de détails, veuillez consulter la page suivante (en anglais). Bugs *L’événement de l’arène avec Rend Main-noire au Sommet du pic Rochenoire se réinitialise à présent correctement après la mort de tout le groupe. *Les joueurs ne ressuscitent plus avec peu de points de mana et de vie s’ils sont morts et ont libéré leur esprit sur un zeppelin ou bateau. *Correction d’un problème à cause duquel on pouvait parfois résister à des effets ayant 100% de chances d’être appliqués. *Correction d’un problème qui pouvait empêcher les joueurs de haut niveau de recevoir le bon nombre de points de réputation envers les factions. *Les membres du groupe sont à présent correctement crédités de l’achèvement de la quête « La supplique du mort » lorsqu’un totem ou familier inflige le coup fatal au baron Rivendare. *Les techniques et sorts qui ralentissent ne réduisent plus la vitesse d’un joueur qui voyage en gryphon. *Correction d’un problème qui faisait conserver au joueur des techniques basées sur des talents après avoir changé de talents. *Correction d’un problème qui faisait improprement consommer au sort de démoniste « Brûlure de l’ombre » deux fragments d’âme. *Correction d’un problème qui empêchait des joueurs de cliquer sur quoi que ce soit s’ils avaient des add-ons installés. *Correction d’un problème qui permettait aux joueurs d’utiliser « Brûlure de mana » contre des monstres et des joueurs sans mana. *Correction d’un problème qui faisait que des sorts qui se déclenchaient alors que le joueur était debout ne se déclenchaient pas s’il était assis ou couché. *Correction de nombreux problèmes graphiques de chevauchement dans l’interface. *Correction d’un problème avec « Sceau de Justice » (Rang 2) qui est maintenant rafraîchi avec les frappes de mêlée. *Les elfes de sang d’Azshara affichent maintenant le bon modèle. *Correction d’un problème qui faisait que si un sort avec deux effets aléatoires était renvoyé, l’un des effets aléatoires frappait quand même le joueur qui renvoyait le sort. *Correction d’un problème qui remettait le chasseur en mode combat lorsqu’il avait le talent « Engagement spirituel » ou le bonus d’ensemble de traqueur des cryptes. *Correction d’un problème qui attribuait aux joueurs le mauvais objet lors de la prise d’un objet accessible à tous sur un cadavre avec l’option Responsable du butin. *Correction d’un problème qui faisait que des joueurs interrompus pendant l’incantation avaient un temps d’incantation plus long que la normale. *Correction d’un problème qui empêchait les joueurs de voir les enchantements en inspectant un autre joueur. *Correction d’un problème qui empêchait les attaques supplémentaires avec « Arme Furie-des-vents » de déclencher « Rafale » lorsqu’elles infligeaient un coup critique. *Correction d’un problème à cause duquel les joueurs tués dans des pièges givrants y restaient bloqués jusqu’à ce qu’ils libèrent leur esprit. *Correction d’un problème qui permettait aux démonistes de faire disparaître un familier pour gagner un « fragment d’âme » gratuit dans les Champs de bataille. *Les « Heurt de bouclier » et « Coup de bouclier » du guerrier ne déclenchent plus un effet aléatoire sur une arme équipée. *Correction d’un problème qui permettait aux joueurs de consommer une émeraude de mana alors qu’ils avaient leur nombre de points de mana maximum. *Le totem de courroux de l’air n’est plus utilisable en forme de Loup fantôme. *Correction d’un problème qui faisait générer trop de menace au « Cri de guerre » du guerrier. *Correction d’un problème qui causait parfois à des ordinateurs équipés de cartes vidéo ATi des difficultés d’affichage avec une texture. *Correction d’un problème qui doublait le bénéfice du talent « Maîtrise de l’ombre » pour le sort de démoniste « Voile mortel ». *Les familiers des joueurs n’attaquent plus les cibles sous l’effet de Contrôle des foules en mode passif. *La « Prière d’Esprit » n’est plus lancée sur l’utilisateur s’il n’y a pas d’autre cible sélectionnée. *« Bouclier de foudre » a maintenant le temps de recharge approprié entre deux utilisations. *Correction d’un problème qui causait la consommation des matériaux si un joueur se déconnectait avant la fin de l’application de l’enchantement. *La technique « Tir automatique » du chasseur ne s’active plus à la résurrection. *Correction d’un bug à cause duquel « Focalisation améliorée » n’était pas consommée lors de l’utilisation d’« Apaisement ». *Correction d’un bug qui permettait aux voleurs d’utiliser la technique « Frappe fantomatique » sans faire face à leur cible. *Les sons lorsque les familiers des démonistes sont renvoyés sont maintenant joués correctement. *Correction d’un problème qui empêchait les armes de pugilat d’être rangées correctement dans leurs fourreaux. *Les sacs ne chevauchent plus l’IU de la banque lorsque la taille de la fenêtre de jeu est modifiée. *Les joueurs ne peuvent plus communiquer en chuchotant avec les joueurs ennemis sur les champs de bataille. *Le trajet en gryphon squelettique vers l’événement JcJ des Maleterres de l’est se fait maintenant à la vitesse correcte. *Les joueurs ne peuvent plus sauter sur le sommet de la forteresse de Dun Baldar dans la vallée d’Alterac et se placer derrière le terrain pour attaquer d’autres joueurs. *Les changements de formes annulent l’effet de l’ « élixir Noggenfogger ». *Vous ne mourrez plus à la fin de la canalisation de Feindre la mort. *« Flèche de dispersion » inflige à présent les dégâts appropriés même si la cible est insensible à l’effet de confusion. *« Aspect du guépard » se déclenche maintenant correctement avec les dégâts absorbés. *Le lancement d’un sort de métamorphose sur une cible qui subit déjà l’effet d’un rang plus élevé du sort fait apparaître un message d’erreur et ne consomme pas de mana. *Le talent « Maître des éléments » se déclenche maintenant correctement à partir des totems. *Les joueurs ne sont plus attaqués par les gardes de la même faction lorsqu’ils utilisent Contrôle mental sur un joueur ennemi pour attaquer. *« Disparition » provoque maintenant correctement l’annulation du ciblage du voleur par l’attaquant quand l’attaquant est dans le même groupe. *Le talent « Salve de guérison amélioré » s’ajoute maintenant correctement aux soins de base prodigués. *Les rangs 11 et 12 de « Vague de soins » bénéficient à présent du talent de chaman « Flots de soins ». *« Malédiction d’agonie améliorée » augmente à présent correctement la puissance de base et des sorts. *Les démonistes reçoivent maintenant comme il se doit un fragment d’âme de leur familier lorsqu’ils empruntent un trajet aérien. *Les démonistes reçoivent maintenant comme il se doit un fragment d’âme de leur familier lorsqu’ils sont morts à la fin d’un match de champ de bataille. *Les démonistes reçoivent maintenant comme il se doit un fragment d’âme de leur familier lorsqu’ils entrent dans une Arène. *Lancer « Pacte noir » après être sorti d’un combat ne fait plus revenir en mode combat. *L’encadré d’aide du « grand bâton du Gardien » affiche à présent l’augmentation correcte du score de critique des sorts du groupe, qui est de 28. *Plusieurs coffres du marécage d’Âprefange apparaissent maintenant correctement au-dessus du sol. *Les objets qui donnent un bonus en Endurance/Intelligence à partir de suffixes aléatoires s’appliquent maintenant correctement quand vous êtes mort. *Les « gants de belluaire » confèrent maintenant comme prévu 2% de chances de coup critique aux familiers du chasseur. *Correction d’un problème qui pouvait faire se chevaucher vos sacs après un changement de taille de la fenêtre d’affichage. *Différentes erreurs graphiques apparaissent lors de l’affichage des cartes. Mac *Amélioration des fonctionnalités multi-tâches (« multi-threading ») pour OpenGL sur les Macs Intel qui utilisent OS X 10.4.8 ou plus récent. Selon le matériel et les réglages scéniques et graphiques, cela peut aller jusqu’à doubler le nombre d’images par seconde. *Amélioration de la détection du matériel vidéo et des réglages par défaut, notamment avec Intel video. *Vertex Animation Shaders have been disabled for systems with Intel video. *Désactivation des Vertex Animation Shaders pour les systèmes utilisant Intel video. *Amélioration du système de raccourcis pour iTunes : gain de fluidité et ajout de l’affichage du nom de la piste. *Correction d’un problème qui empêchait le marquage comme lu des astuces pour les joueurs débutants sur les Macs PowerPC. *Correction d’un problème rare du code audio qui entraînait des plantages. *Amélioration de la compatibilité des Shaders météo. *Ajout de la possibilité de modifier la sensibilité de la souris dans WoW. Auparavant, la version Mac ignorait la valeur fixée par le curseur dans la fenêtre d’options de l’interface. Localisation *Dans le cadre de la traduction complète, les derniers noms de zones, de lieux, de clans et de factions, ainsi qu’un certains nombre de noms de personnages, ont été revus pour cette mise à jour. Pour obtenir des informations plus détaillées, veuillez consulter cette page. Catégorie:Patches